<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Team Spirit by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368974">Team Spirit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokephilia, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gloria has finally won the championship, now its time to properly thank her team, starting with her Cinderace.</p><p>(Taking requests on what other kinks/pokemon you want to see, aka, what other pokemon are on her team and how should she "thank" them)</p><p>Also, first chapter was inspired by this video https://www.xvideos.com/video55576183/_pov_trainer_rewards_her_cinderace_sfm_commission_animated_by_tony_tapetasfm_</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aceburn | Cinderace/Yuuri | Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Team Spirit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comment below if you wanna suggest a pokemon or kink for the next chapter (or both) if i like the suggestion ill make it the next chapter, obviously she only has 6 pokemon on her team so after a while i can move into writing encounters with wild pokemon too.</p><p>Anyway, ALL kinks are open to suggestion, no limits here folks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gloria was panting, the adrenaline from the match still pumping through her veins, it was a tough battle but she had won, the title of champion was hers and hers alone. She couldnt be happier.</p><p>Of course it wasn't just her own doing, her team was amazing, they all fought their hardest and together they managed to take down the undefeated champion Leon.</p><p>Her team definitely deserved some kind of reward, maybe a small vacation once everything was in order and Leon's duties were transferred to her. Until then, she had a bit of an idea as to how to reward her pokemon. She hadn't really done anything like this for a long time, and not with her other pokemon ever, too busy training, but now, it seemed like a great way to bond, and gain some experience.</p><p>She released her Cinderace first, watching him stretch and turn to her with a bright smile, a mass of red and white fluff slamming into her as the rabbit pokemon hugged her tight.</p><p>She laughed and praised him, rubbing his back before pulling away. There was a reason her Cinderace has such amazing stamina and leg muscles and it wasnt just from grinding in the wild area.</p><p>"Hey buddy, i think you deserve a little gift for doing so well in your training, the others will get theirs later." She hummed, resting hands on his shoulders to back him up towards one of the benches, sitting him down. </p><p>Hearing the slight tone shift and smelling the subtle change in scent in the air, Cinderace immediately clued in to what was happening and reacted accordingly. The scent of his trainers subtle arrousal causing the tip of the rabbits cock to poke out of its sheath.</p><p>"What a good boy. You get free reign today, set the pace however you want big boy, you've earned it." She smiled, stripping out of her uniform and dropping down to her knee's in front of the fire type.</p><p>Her hands drew up, sliding over his fuzzy thighs before massaging his sheath and balls, helping his red and slick cock to emerge, practically drooling as she watched it come out.</p><p>Once his cock was exposed she carefully jerked him off, leaning back a little as she aimed it at herself. Already having practically memorized the rabbits maring habbits she knew exactly what to do to make him happy.</p><p>A short spray of urine hit her chest, spraying over her tits and dripping down to her already soaked pussy. Most rabbit pokemon liked to mark thei mates before fucking them, and her Cinderace was no exception.</p><p>He trilled proudly and it turned into more of a pleased noise when she immediately leaned back in and wrapped her lips around his ruby red cock, cleaning off the bitter taste of his piss and tonguing at his slit. Her head bobbed as she slowly took more of him down her throat, her hands gently massaging the pokemons balls.</p><p>After a while he started to get impatient and stood up, grabbing her head with his paws and starting to thrust his cock down her throat, picking up speed as he did, till he was fucking her with the wonderful speed she had trained him for. She gagged even as she relaxed her throat, moaning and pussy practically making a puddle on the floor below her as she was used by the pokemon. His balls slapped into her chin as he fucked her mouth, too worried about his own pleasure to really think about his trainer.</p><p>Eventually he came, slamming deep into her throat and forcing her to swallow the large amount of cum. She did her best to swallow but some of it still managed to leak down her already drool covered chin as she moaned.</p><p>She didnt even notice she had come just from him fucking her throat, but she could feel it, the small puddle on the ground, the sensitivity of her skin.</p><p>She nuzzled against the pokemons thigh. "My good boy. Thanks for helping us win." She grinned, eyes glassy with pleasure. She couldnt wait to help her other pokemon..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>